Kimi Hana
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: Yuri Sploier Michiru no deleito de sua morta, quer abraçar e sentir Haruka consigo, declaraçoes e recordações, não é triste chega a ser divertido.Perdoem-me sou péssima para summary


Kimi = Hana

Nunca pensei que isto iria terminar assim, tantos anos de treino, lutas desnecessárias por uma causa superior, noites sem dormir, feridas e arranhões intermináveis. Hoje é nosso fim, percebi quando meu corpo começou a ficar frio, precisava do teu para me esquentar.

- Haruka, Não largue minha mão, não largue minha mão.

Meu corpo retesou-se e tentou-me convencer que não me deveria mexer, mas aos pés de galáxia, de nossa princesa chorando, nada mais me importava, apenas a queria bem. Meu coração estava apertado demais e eu não a podia ver, a nossa ligação ancestral me dizia que gotas de sua dor se faziam notar em seu belo rosto.

- Porque eu vou estar ao teu lado, não importa quando, sorria! Sorria!

A flor que você mais gosta brotou. A flor com pequenos espinhos brotou essa manhã. Me pergunto se devo proteger os espinhos. Essa flor solitária e forte faz-me lembrar de ti. Sempre estivemos juntas… nem sempre fomos o mais próximo, nem sempre meus braços estavam em torno de ti.

Porém mesmo de costas voltadas, meu coração nunca parou de palpitar esse desejo de parar o tempo quando o espaço era preenchido por nós e alguns estranhos. Independentemente do que as pessoas pensassem, nossos corações sempre foram um.

Recordo-me do dia que te vi pela primeira vez, tudo pareceu estranho demais para meu cérebro processar, mas o sentimento especial surgiu. Foi como uma vida passada pulsasse em meu peito novamente. Meu corpo está a doer demais, a gentileza se torna dolorosa porque eu sei, Porque você e o calor das lágrimas que escorrem sabem que não te encontrei mais, que nossos lábios não serão mais o portal de nossos corações.

- Eu quero te ver, eu quero te ver, caso nos sintamos sozinhos quando estivermos juntos.

- Vamos dar as mãos até a solidão desaparecer. Não largue minha mão, não largue minha mão. Porque eu vou estar ao seu lado. Michiru essas palavras me lembram um musica… distante mas que me fazem sentir quente.

Mas meu corpo não resistiu, meu espírito fora lançado para fora do meu corpo e eu não conseguia voltar. Vi Haruka de cima, queria ir até ela, mas uma luz branca me puxava para longe da minha pessoa amada. Gritei seu nome me desesperando em lágrimas, quando um abraço me prender e acolheu em seu colo, virei meu resto para o identificar e prontamente meus lábios foram roubados… me entregando pelo toque inconfundível… Haruka.

Nossos corpos andaram pela luz branca, nunca me distanciei dela, estava com medo, ela também, porém quando estávamos juntas isso nunca importaria, desde que não separassem nossas mãos.

- Michiru, lembraste na primeira vez que eu me declarei? – perguntou-me ela, com uma voz meiga em meu ouvido, fechei meus olhos encostando minha cabeça para seu ombro.

- Sim, como se fosse agora.

E as recordações fluíram em minha mente. Era primavera e estávamos na praia, único local que mar e céu parecem-se juntar e ser um só.

- Haruka se a batalha começar, saiba que tu foste a pessoa mais importante para mim, foi um prazer te encontrar nesta vida novamente.

- Se você mandar seu sorriso para uma estrela em algum lugar, só olhar para o céu me fará feliz  
Até as coisas triviais se tornaram preciosas para mim. Pois você é a flor que brotou em meu coração, não apenas na outra vida, mas nesta.

- Mas Harukaa!! – Não consegui me segurar e empurrei meu corpo sobre o seu escondendo meu rosto em seus seios – Eu quero-te ver, eu quero-te ver!

Ela entrelaçou a minha mão levando-a até seus lábios macios que fizeram meu corpo tremer.

- Caso nos sintamos sozinhas Vamos dar as mãos até a solidão desaparecer.

Essa pessoa doce sempre foi a minha amada Haruka, em meus pensamentos eu apenas repetia. Não largue minha mão, não largue minha mão, porque eu vou estar ao seu lado  
Não importa quando, sorria!

- Você pode chorar, porque eu estou contigo. Se não houver água, essa flor vai morrer, aqueles espinhos não podem protegê-la de tudo. Para essa flor solitária e forte os espinhos não machucam, portanto não chore mais

- Não largarei sua mão, não largarei.

- Caso nos sintamos sozinhas até quando estivermos juntas, pela atenção que não te consegui dar, por me sacrificar para salvar a pessoa que mais amo. – aquelas palavras realmente fizeram meu coração parar com um aperto de dor, para murmurar.

- Sim nossa princesa.

- Minha princesa entre todas as princesas, Kaioh Michiru.

- Haruka? – A olhei sem perceber o porque dela ter dito aquilo, meus cabelos foram cheirados, seus dedos mornos tocaram meio queixo e um leve beijo fora depositado em meus lábios.

- Michiru, eu não aguento mais este sentimento que está preso em mim, desde do dia que nos conhecemos que eu quis negar, peguei outros corpos para me distrair, quanto mais me afastava mais me absorvia em ti.

Tremi ainda envolvida nela, fechei os olhos para dar a minha resposta silenciosa naquele beijos que demorou tempo suficiente para ser inesquecível, independentemente do que viesse, dos tempo que durasse, das batalhas que teríamos de travar.

Debaixo das estrelas que protegiam o Deus dos céus Urano, perto do mar que sempre fora a casa do Deus Neptuno nosso amor ficou mais uma vez selado… Mesmo que estes pequenos espinhos machuquem minha mão.

- Hum isto foi tudo muito fofo, mas Michi, porque é que não repetimos a nossa primeira vez, hum? – Corei violentamente com aquele comentário, não conseguindo evitar as palmadinhas no seu braço ao sentir a sua língua a passar-me pela ponta da orelha.

- Não, nem pensar… Eu não quero, pare de pensar em coisas pervertidas Ruka!

- Impossível contigo do meu lado Michi – Desceu sua boca para o meu pescoço chupando levemente, eu mordi o lábio para nada sair desta e lhe dar o sinal que ela precisava para continuar e não parar mais independentemente dos meus protestos.

- Ok, mas … só se os leitores quiserem… e outra a pessoa para quem a fic é dedica também…

- Mas ela certamente que vai querer.

- Mas os leitores não – mostrei-lhe a língua numa atitude infantil e risonha.

- Isso é o que vamos ver.

Continua…?

Oie gente daqui Yuki Saiko, com minha primeira fic Yuri.

Esta fic espero que ninguém me mate, foi uma prenda de anos que eu fiz com um enorme carinho para a mulher mais importante da minha vida Gemnine Beta, que fez niver no dia 19 Fevereiro. Amo-te muito amor da minha vida, nunca se esqueça disso.

Mesmo não parecendo esta fic é uma song fic… a Musica para fansyaoi é o opening de junjou romântica I, o casal é o clássico Haruka e Michiru, espero que tenham gostado. Continuação ou não depende das reveiews.

Beijos espero que fiquem bem  
Yuki Saiko

[ in 19/02/2009 ]


End file.
